


Shiver

by Angel110



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>
    <span>For Choi Siwon everything that counts is seeking revenge. Five centuries ago he and his family were terribly murdered but for some reason Siwon was doomed to continue living on earth as a ghost. He believes the reason is to seek revenge in the descendent of the people that killed him and his family but it is not how he shall find out later. Kim Heechul thinks he is just a normal rebelling teenager and has no idea what his ancestors got him into.</span>
  </span>
</p><p><span><em><span><span>What if your </span><span>PAST</span><span> follows you?</span></span></em></span><br/>
 </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Finally my long search has found its end. I have found you._ Siwon is standing in front of a window, invisible for every human being. He is watching a tall, dark-haired man inside the house the window belonged to. _Soon I will make you pay for everything. I promise._

Siwon disappears again without anyone even knowing that he has ever been there.

He is observing the young man for three days in a row now and he can't believe the similarity of the boy with his ancestors, it is astonishing. It is not only his looks but also his behavior that reminds him of the other's ancestors. Siwon would swear that this boy is able to kill as well. But he would prevent it if it ever came to that. He needs to pay, for everything he did to him and his family – not exactly the boy but his ancestors, it doesn't matter anyway, he is of their bloodline after all. The revenge will start now.

The tall man sneaks up behind the smaller, who is sitting on the couch in front of the TV and places his hand on his shoulder only to disappear again in the next moment – of course without the other being able to see him. The latter lets out a high-pitched scream in response and turns around with wide eyes to see who has touched his shoulder but he can't see anyone. He hasn't expected anyone anyway as he is alone in his house. But he could have sworn that someone has just touched his shoulder one moment ago. The young man panicks slightly and quickly turns on every light in the house and checked every room before going back to the living room and sitting back down.

 _'Heechul, calm down! There was nothing there! Maybe I'm just imagining things!'_ He sighs heavily and lays down on the couch with his face down. _'I think I'm just devised...'_

Siwon watches his so-much-hated enemy the whole time while hidning in a corner - not that it is necessary, he can't be seen anyway – and laughs to himself as he sees how weak this kid actually is, that is definitely nothing he has in common with his ancestors but the people of the current time all seem to have a fear of something they call _supernatural_. _This will become more fun with you than I first thought, Kim Heechul._

Kim Heechul is working as an event manager and is doing an actually very good job he thinks himself. But Siwon sees what a brat is stuck behind the face of his. Behind the back of his co-workers Heechul talks very bad about them and in gerneral he is actually a total diva. Siwon has never seen a person as arrogant as this guy in his life before and therefore is totally amused by the fact that the other is scared of him, someone he cannot even see.

After a few minutes Heechul calms down again and stretches his arms before switching the channel to something more interesting to watch. He just wants to spend a comfortable evening and he is not going to let it be ruined by some stupid thoughts.

“Damn heater,“ he curses as he feels colder but chooses to simply ignore it and stay on the couch.

 _Let's continue our little game, little Heechul._ Siwon is now standing behind Heechul again and caresses his face with his cold, invisible hand causing the other to jump slightly in shock.

In the next moment his hand is stuck inside Heechul's chest, right where his heart is and disappears after a few seconds already again. Heechul cries out in pain as soon as he feels it in his chest and jumps off the couch, standing straight and not daring to make any move while panting.

“H-hello? I-is anyone there?“ He looks around after the pain subsides slowly, a cold shiver running down his spine. The young man runs into the bedroom and locks it behind him. He sits down on his bed and tries to calm down, burying his face into his hands. _What is happening around me? Am I imagining things or is someone playing a bad game with me?_

 _This is a real good show already. You will not be able to escape me. I will find you always and everywhere. You could lock yourself away as good as possible and I still would get close to you. Soon the day will come when you will pay for everything, when you will look up into my face and beg for mercy like a little puppy while I will slowly kill you. I will make the little time you have left here on earth the pure hell for you. Everything you will feel from now on will be pain and pure emptiness inside you._ Siwon strokes Heechul's cheek for the last time before he disappears for the rest of the evening.

Now Heechul is sure that it is a hand that has just made contact with his cheek but he can't see anyone. Shivering in fear, he wraps himself into his blanket and hopes that whatever that thing is it will disappear before he will wake up again the next morning. After a while he calms down a bit again and finally becomes warmer, closing his eyes as he drifts off to sleep.

Within one week Siwon succeeds in making Heechul weaker, more panicking and more anxious. The other is weaker than he has thought at first. Humans are so pathetic in this time. In his time period they were scared of witches but that was reasonanble. They were doing weird things for his time and they were actual persons, something you could see with your own eyes. How can you be afraid of something you can't even see or touch? Well, Siwon can care less, it means more fun for him and he is really enjoying himself.

 _So much fun and I didn't really start yet._ Siwon is standing in Heechul's bedroom like so many times before and watching how said man is lying huddled and anxious on his bed.

 _What a pathetic figure. If your ancestors could see you like this, they would be ashamed of you. You can't be of their bloodline, you are not worth it._ He walks over to him and strokes his cheek like every so often, startling him as always and making him sit up straight and looking around in fear.

 _Just this simple touch of mine is making you wince. So pathetic, so weak. I should try something different though. It is getting boring._ Siwon goes to sit in front of Heechul, their faces on the same height. Then he makes his eyes visible for a few seconds and lets them glow in a bright red.

Heechul widens his eyes and lets out a high-pitched, closing his eyes tightly after and wrapping his blanket tighter around him.

 _I think I'm slowly going crazy. No one believes me that my apartment is haunted! Always, I am sensing it/him; I don't even know what it its that's not leaving me alone. It didn't hurt me yet but I'm afraid it doesn't last long peacefully anymore. I' have to get help as soon as possible! Especially as I am always sick lately and no matter how high I turn on the heater, no matter how warm clothes I am wearing, it seems like I am haunted by the cold. And a few seconds ago I really thought I saw a pair of red glowing eyes in front of me!!_ Heechul shakes his head as he talks to himself in his mind and opens his eyes again only to close them although the pair of eyes is gone by now and hopes for the millionth time that it will stop soon again. That it will finally stop.

 _You can't get rid of me, Kim Heechul, never. I will follow you everywhere and let you feel how it feels like to get hurt, to get totured, just like me and my family by your ancestors. But one thing I should do before I will leave you alone for a while again._ Siwon laughs loud and lets Heechul hear him before he disappears into the dark again.

Heechul instantly puts his hands on his ears and tears up, looking around his room while shaking his head. That can't be, he has just not heard someone, a male, laugh in his head, it just can't be. The young male reaches for his phone and hides under his blanket, his body trembling in fear and his fingers as well as he dials the number of a friend and calls him.

“D-donghae-yah? Can I sleepover at your house tomorrow? I-I can't stay here any longer. … ...You will be out of town for two days? Yes, yes, of course I would like to stay at your house and take care of your pets. Thank you, Donghae-yah. Yes, see you tomorrow.“ He hangs up with a slight smile on his lips and stands up to get a bag and pack a few things for the next two days. Hopefully, he will be able to sleep peacefully at Donghae's house for once. He will go crazy sooner or later if he is not doing it already. After packing his bag, Heechul decides to go to sleep after taking a shower but his sleep is everything but peaceful. He is trashing and rolling around in his bed and murmuring things like _Go away., Leave me alone._ or _What did I do to deserve this?_

The next day Siwon follows Heechul around at his work place and back at home, with the only difference that the human is not going to his own home this time. _Do you really think you could run away from me? That you will find peace by just switching places? No matter where you go, Heechul, I will always be near you._

He walks close beside Heechul and whispers into his ear, making him hear his words. _You won't ever be able to escape me._

The young male stops in his tracks, gasping and widening his eyes in shock as he heard the whispered voice, clearly a deep, male voice, in his ear. “Wh-who are you? What do you w-want from me?“ He whispers back as he starts shaking in fear and looks around frantically.

 _You will find out soon enough._ Again Siwon stands in front of Heechul and makes his eyes visible and glow red for a few seconds, causing the latter to stumble back a few steps.

“P-please, leave me alone.“

 _Not until I have what I want._ Siwon whispers into his ear again. _You are such a weakling, Kim Heechul. You are a shame for your ancestors. Wait until the time has finally come and I can quench my thirst for revenge._

“Wh-what is it that you want f-from me? Who are you?“ Heechul asks with some more self-confidence, not caring that people around him are staring weirdly at him.

 _You will find out soon enough._ Siwon whispers dangerously and laughs evilly.

Heechul tightens the grip around his bag and runs the whole way to Donghae's house. He enters it with the spare key from under the door mat, Donghae has left earlier and they haven't met before. Quickly, he locks the door behind himself, while panting heavily. He slides down the door and hugs his knees to his chest, his bag lies somewhere beside him. When his breathe is at normal pace again he goes and starts unpacking his stuff in the guest room. Then he greets Donghae's cat Nala and the three goldfishes the younger male owns and that he will have to take care of. After a while Heechul believes he has gotten rid of the ghost or whatever creature it is.

 _It is almost cute how he believes he can escape me._ Siwon is sitting on the couch and thinking about his next steps.

_If he reached his limits now already how will he react when I will show myself to him entirely? It would be a pity if he died already … I still want to play some more with him. And it would be less fun and probably not quench my thirst for revenge entirely …_

After letting Nala out of the house because she doesn't want to stay for some reason and feeding the fishes Heechul decides to take a long shower. At home he only takes showers for a few minutes because he is scared that the ghost will attack him if he is more unprotected as he already is right now. But he is sure the ghost hasn't followed him so he is not afraid anymore and takes some clean clothes to change and goes to the bathroom under the shower.

 _I have to admit that he is very naive but he is really good-looking actually ... Siwon! What are you talking about?! Then let's continue our little game now._ Siwon also steps under the shower and rests his hands on Heechul's chest, hugging him from behind and then wrapping his hands around his neck, slightly tightening his grip around it.

Heechul is regretting already to have gone into the shower as the air immadiately becomes colder around him but doesn't wonder anymore when suddenly he was feeling cold hands on his chest. But as soon as he feels hands around his neck he starts to panic and tries to get rid of them. He turns around and tries to get out of the shower.  
_I told you that you wouldn't be able to escape me._ Siwon whispers into his ear and lets go of him before disappearing again.

As soon as Heechul doesn't feel those hands anymore he runs out of the shower and collapses, crying hard, on the floor. “I-I hate you... hate you...” He sobs.  
_Let's see how long he will be able to stand this. I don't want to lose my toy so early and I haven't even really started yet. That's making me a little sad. I haven't really had much fun yet either._

After Heechul has cried out all his fear and frustration he wipes his tears and stands up. He has decided to be strong and stand up against the ghost, it was definitely a ghost.

“The ghost was just playing with me, he has fun scaring me but I will take the fun from him. I won't let myself get scared by him anymore. Then he will eventually get bored and look out for another victim. Yes, I will do it like this!”Heechul nods to himself with determination and stands up to finish his shower. After he dries himself and gets dressed before walking back to the guest room.

Siwon comes back rather quickly though, he has got nothing to do as a ghost trapped on earth other than toturing his victim, so he decides to have some more fun with the scaredy cat. He is sitting on the bed, waiting for Heechul to come back, invisible for the other of course. _I think tonight I should let him have a nightmare, or should I let my voice echo in his head and drive him a little further into madness?_

Heechul enters the guest room and lays down on the bed, sighing and closing his eyes from exhaustion. He just wants to get some sleep but as he feels colder again and that shows him that _he_ was there again. _Time to put my plan into action. No matter what he will do, I won't let him scare me!_

 _The game continues!_ Siwon thinks and let his evil laughter echo in Heechul's head while stroking his cheek again and then decides to try something new again. He puts his hand over Heechul's eyes and takes his eyesight for a small while.

Heechul gasps softly as soon as he feels the cold hand on his cheek again and hears the laughter in his head but nevertheless he tries to be calm. _No, I can't give him the fun he want to have or else he won't ever stop torturing me._

When his eyes suddenly start to burn from a freezing coldness and he can't see anymore the young male grips the bedsheets tightly and forces his body to lay still and keep his mouth closed. Otherwise he will scream for his dear life and he doesn't want the strange creature to enjoy his actions.

 _Hmm ... Not the reaction I expected. Then I need to try something else, I guess._ Siwon wraps his huge hand around the other's neck like he did only a while ago in the shower and tightens his grips slowly around it.

In the meantime Heechul thinks his plan is working because the laughter in his head has stopped but right before he can breathe in relief he feels a cold hand tightening around his neck again and stealing him the air to breathe. _Please stop, please stop._ He thinks but doesn't move a bit.

 _You won't be able to stand this any longer._ With one hand still around Heechul's neck Siwon lets the other wander from his eyes down to his chest, giving him his eyesight back. He tucks his hand inside the other's chest, right where his heart has its place and grips it with slight force, causing Heechul finally to lose his self-control and scream out loud in pain.

Should I leave visible traces as well? Siwon thinks while watching the sight with joy.

The stinging pain in his chest causes Heechul to have tears streaming down his face and he tries to get out of the grip. “P-please, stop!”

Haven't I already made it clear that I won't stop until I have what I want? Siwon whispers with his deep voice and laughs evilly again. Then he retrieves his hand from Heechul's heart and makes it become visible before scratching a symbol deep in the other's chest with his nails.

Heechul cries out in pain as he feels sharp nails breaking the skin on his chest open. He doesn't dare to open his eyes, he can't even due to the huge pain. He is panting hard and writing while this thing hurts him.

Siwon enjoys the view very much and wishes it to never stop but soon he is done with caving the symbol into the other's skin and disappears into the darkness again with an evil laugh, allowing his victim to breathe properly again.

As soon as the pain subsides slightly, the cold disappears and Heechul can breathe normally again he runs into the bathroom to check himself out in the mirror. “Wh-what?!”

There is a huge symbol across his chest and it is bleeding, the small droplets of blood running down as they are being dragged by the gravity.

Heechul collapses on the floor for the second time this day, staring into the mirror with an empty gaze and tracing the bloody lines of the symbol with his fingertip despite it hurting. “I am ... What did this monster do to me?” he whispers to himself.

“What does it mean? Has it got something to do with him? Why me out of all people ... why me ...? If I find out more about this symbol, will I also find out more about the ghost?”

Siwon decides to leave for a while. He wants Heechul to think that he is safe again and once he gets his information about the symbol Siwon will haunt him again and make him feel his anger.

 

The next few days Heechul keeps searching for something helpful in the attic of his house that once belonged to his parents and finally finds an old diary with the same emblem that is gracing his chest now. It belongs to his ancestors. He also finds an old key that will lead him to an old villa he has never heard of before later. Heechul is relieved and gradually starts to feel better because the ghost hasn't showed up in days. Maybe he left for good? He hopes so at least.

The young male goes downstairs again and makes some phone calls until he eventually finds out about the old villa that belonged to his ancestors but got forgotten over time. “A villa ...”

Heechul can hardly believe it but still makes his way to the villa and arrives at the old and empty building. The building has seen no human beings in many, many years. That is what he was told. But why should someone move out of such a huge building?

In the meantime Siwon is waiting inside the house and watching Heechul enter the empty building. __So he finally found out. Very good Heechul, I didn't think you were that clever and I hadn't expected you to be so interested in that symbol even though you are very lazy like as I found out in the first few days. It took you days but finally you are here.__

Siwon will let Heechul look around a bit before he will let the young male know that he is there as well. __This will be so much fun especially in such an old, dark, scary house like this one. The humans in this time seem to be afraid of such houses. I will make you scream, cry and beg for mercy, Kim Heechul!__  
He hides in a chamber on the second floor of the house where a treasure box will await the other, grinning evilly and planning what he will do next with his toy.

Heechul has read the diary briefly after he has made the phone calls to find out more about that symbol but it is written in a ancient language and dust has made most of the pages unreadable. The only thing he can make out is that his family has a dark past, which they have successfully hidden from the world. But he is sure that he will find all the answers here in this house. He checks room after room, but except of some old furniture there is nothing. He decides to continue his search on the second floor. Climbing up the stairs he gets a strange feeling deep down in his gut that he should run away as fast as possible. But his curiousity is bigger than his fear. With a fast beating heart he enters the first chamber on his left. It is too dark to see anything so he fishes in his pockets for his little flash light he remembered to take with him.

Siwon can already feel that Heechul is near. And he can feel his fear. Such a big fear. He will scare him even more, the other needs to suffer for what his ancestors did to his parents in front of his eyes and then to him himself. He will suffer for everything. _I can't wait until he finally reaches this chamber! I can't wait until I can see his pained expression while torturing him. But I will wait with telling him my reasons for why I do this. I first have to get him close to death and then tell him everything and then kill him afterwards. Oh, that is so much fun! That would be a really good movie., I think that is what the humans called the thing with the moving pictures. What a pity that a ghost can't write a script and make a movie out of it. That would be such a great hit._

Heechul has now checked nearly every chamber on the second floor. Only one is left. He doesn't want to enter this room, he has a very bad feeling about it, but ... Once again his curiousity overweighs and he enters the room. With the help of his little flash light he finds a box standing in the middle of this room. A box? Intrigued to find out its contents he walks towards it and tries to open it.

 _Finally!_ As Heechul reaches for the box Siwon pushes his hand through his back and through his heart then out of his chest and grips his hand tightly. He then made him get a cool shiver down his spine while still being invisible. Heechul gasps and screams in pain as he freezes in his place, too shocked to move. Can it really be that the ghost is back? Here out of all places?! He stays motionless and silent, hoping that he will go away.

 _Scared?_ Siwon lets him hear his voice in his head. _You thought you got rid of me right? You got it wrong, Kim Heechul! That was just the beginning!_

Then he makes Heechul's scar burn like acid got on it and lets it glow in a bright red through his shirt. Heechul screams and falls on his knees, pressing his hands on his achind chest. “Stop!! Please!” He begs in pain and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Siwon will not stop if he is asks, no matter how much Heechul begs. Instead he lets his evil laugh echo in his head again and increases the pain for him. _You are so weak, Kim Heechul. I did not expect it with the family tree you have. Your ancestors would be ashamed if they could see you like this._

Tears stream down Heechul's face as he screams in pure, unbearable pain. “Ah! S-stop, please, I'm begging you! Wh-what do you know about my a-ancestors?” He still has the energy to ask.

 _You will have to find out on your own, Kim Heechul._ Siwon only whispers into his ear and lets Heechul see his dark orbs while he decreases the pain slightly. _Now, open this box._

Heechul decides to better do what the ghost wants him to and reaches out for the box. With shaking hands he opens it and takes a deep breath as the pain has decreased slightly but only for a short moment.

 _Good boy._ Siwon sarcastically pats the other's head before increasing and decreasing the pain again while laughing. _Now, take everything out of it._

Heechul cries out in pain again and pants heavily as he slowly takes out what the box contained. He doesn't know why the ghost wants its content; to him it seems like some useless stuff.

Interesting ... It seems your ancestors were collecting souvenirs ... Siwon looks through the old things and spots a familiar amulet. It once belonged to his mother and reminds the ghost once more of all the pain he has gone through. It makes him even angrier and of course he lets Heechul feel it by increasing the pain highly, making him scream even louder. He can see and feel that Heechul is at his limits for today already but he doesn't care.

“Ahh! Wh-why are you doing this t-to me? S-stop!”

 _I won't stop until I finally took revenge!_ Siwon screams in Heechul's mind as he takes his heart with his hand and squeezes it while slowly cooling its temperature down.

This pain makes Heechul unconscious for a few seconds and as the pain subsides for a bit, the boy takes the chance and darts out of the room, wanting to leave this horrible place as fast as possible. Nothing matters at the moment except saving his life. But it is kind of naive thinking he could escape a ghost.

And so Siwon just laughs evilly and locks every entry for Heechul to be trapped. He isn't going to let his playtoy leave that easily, not without having had some more fun with him at least. The ghost follows his target and makes him feel a stinging pai in his leg, causing the young male to fall downstairs. “Do you really think, you are able to escape me?”

Heechul whimpers in pain and holds his leg as he lies on the floor. His whole body begins to hurt and more tears are streaming down his face as he realises that he is trapped.  _'He won't leave me anymore! I'm gonna die ...,' he thinks._

'Aww, poor Heechul ... You are a really boring toy you know?' Siwon says full of irony and strokes Heechul's cheek, leaving a cold shiver to run through the other's body.

'Stand up! Aish, Are you even a Kim?! Kims don't cry and don't feel any pain! You are a dissapointment to your family!'

“Y-you're right.. I-I shouldn't act so w-weak...,“ Heechul whispers and slowly stands up, trying to blend out the pain he feels in his whole leg. 'I know I'm going to d-die..' He says, closing his eyes and waiting to finally be killed by the ghost.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk...' Siwon shakes his head. 'Do you think you will be killed so fast and easily? You shall suffer and you are gonna pay for all the pain I went through! You are my toy now and I just decided to let you live for a bit longer because I want to have more fun with you.'  
A cold shiver runs down Heechul's spine but he keeps standing still as he has cried enough. “Can you tell me the reason why you hate me so much?“ He asks while trying to calm down.  
'You actually should find out yourself but since you seem to not be clever enough I'll tell you some parts of it. You saw that scar on your chest? Well it's not just a scar.. You perhaps already noticed that symbol, yes it's a symbol, that was on the book with your family tree and 'history' and well that book tells only lies. Except the tree, that's true.' Siwon tells the boy.

Heechul blinks as he listens to what the ghost has to tell him. “W-what do you know about my family? Tell me!“  
'Nuh uh, not so impatient, my toy. Well, your family history, that you believed in all the time was a big lie and was made up to hide those terrible incidents caused by your family! Your family wasn't the kind perfect family you believe. They were the exact opposite!'

Heechul shivers every time he is called a toy but Siwon's last sentence makes him gasp. “W-what? No... i-it can't be all a lie..”

Siwon laughs loudly and evilly again and shakes his head in amusement. 'I have such a naive toy... Your family... They were.. KILLERS!' He emphasises the last word dangerously, slowly and in a low tone.

Heechul shakes his head stuttering as he is shocked about what he has just been told. “N-no... my f-family was always kind a-and warm-hearted! I-I never saw them getting mad or angry.. h-how can they be killers?“

'Find out about it by yourself..' Siwon whispers dangerously and unlockes the doors as the sun shines inside. Then he disappears with his loud evil laugh echoing in Heechul's head but not before he destroys each window as they burst into thousands of tiny pieces.

As the doors are open again Heechul runs outside just at the right moment as he hears the windows smashing behind him. He hurries back home, his heart racing the whole way. At home he throws himself on his bed and passes out, hoping that he would be safe for at least a few hours.

But of course he isn't alone. Siwon is waiting at his home and has much fun as he sees his weak toy passing out. He then walks over to Heechul's bed and strokes his cheek and back. He shouldn't have believed that Siwon would leave him so easily.

Heechul stirs in his sleep, feeling the cold touch while Siwon brushes his hair out of said man's face to see how exhausted the once pretty face is. The boy sighs and shivers, once again feeling cold.  
_'What a pity that he's so weak.. It would be more fun if he would fight.. I should leave him for a few weeks? Neh! I should leave him till he's better again and I think he will have found out something about his ancestors by then. Maybe then he'll fight? Or will he be even weaker?'_ Siwon strokes a last time over Heechul's cheek and disappears into the dark again.

Heechul wakes up the next morning and immediately remembers what happened the day before.  _'Could it be true? Could my ancestors really have been killers?'_  He thinks about it all day. 

 _'Why would they kill someone? I just don't get it...'_  He searches in the Internet and finds something about mysterious killings of clans.  _'Hmm.. a war between clans.. maybe my ancestors were part of that war?'_

Siwon does not really know what to do but for the time being he would leave Heechul alone. At the moment he is looking at the small silver amulet that once belonged to his dear mother his mothers and thinking back to the past and the times he spent with her. He has really loved his mother lots and she has been always there for him. He can't believe that in a few months they already would be apart for exactly 125 years.

The thought of that ghost and his words never left Heechul. He tries to move on, he goes to work and continues his life, but something has changed. He has started to doubt his family's heritance.. Have they really been involved in a war or worse, were they the reason for a war? Has his family killed innocent humans and now he is getting punished for it in their place?  
Even after searching the internet and in the library he has not found anything useful.  
But at least that ghost isn't showing up anymore.

 

Heechul sighs for the tenth time, sitting in his car in front of his house. He often does it, to think and to try and calm his mind before going into his house.  
This evening Heechul decides to finally move on. He can't do anything else either way. So, after taking a shower, he dresses up for his date. Another female co-worker has asked him out today and he has said yes.

He doesn't have any feelings for that woman, but he knows that he needs to go out and socialize again. Sitting at home and thinking about a ghost couldn't be healthy.  
She has said she would call him before leaving her house and tell him the location of their date, yes, she wants to decide where they will be going,

Now, Heechul is ready, sitting in his living room and just waiting for her call.  
The call eventually comes and Heechul forces a smile on his face before leaving.

The whole evening she keeps on talking about random things and distracts Heechul's mind and he is really thankful for it. So when she asks to stay over at his house, he says yes without hesitation.

Heechul, well Heechul's ancestors have taken everything from Siwon. Not only his life of that of his family. To be dead ia one thing but not to be able to see the rest of his family as they all were dead was another. After Siwon found out that only he for which reason whatsoever was still on earth as a ghost he swore to take revenge. And the incident that caused his family's murder wasn't enough. He has to take revenge on its heir. He has found a strange prophecy back then and is still puzzled about its meaning.

"That damn prophecy.." Siwon whispers to himself as he looks at the small picture that is inside the amulet and the photo was of his beloved mother . "If you just could be here for me and help me umma... I'm missing you so much..." A tear escapes his eyes and he quickly shakes his head, blinking away his other tears. He can't let his emotions come back again. He has locked them away the day he and his family died. Emotions are bad. Emotions make you weak. He is strong. He has to keep his emotions locked away.

"I should check on my little toy to see if he finally found out more." He mumbles to himself and turns invisible again as he leaves. He is bored and when he is bored his mind messes up again and old memories come up as well as his emotions. Only one day has passed but maybe Heechul is clever enough to have found out more already.

 

At home, the girl doesn't wait long before falling all over Heechul, kissing him and pulling at his clothes, having waited for too long to get her hands on him but he starts to feel uncomfortable.  
"Wait...wait a second" Heechul tries to push her away, but she gets on her knees, pulls down his pants and starts sucking his length, making him hard. Heechul closes his eyes and feels himself losing slowly, deciding to let things happen.

"Geez, such a slut! And I bet he's into men too." Siwon mumbles to himself as he watches Heechul being pleasured by a woman, invisible for both. He 'accidently' touches Heechul's cheek to make things more interesting and whispers into his ear. "Didn't you want to find out about your ancestors? But instead of doing that you take such a slut at home and let her pleasure you..."

Heechul thinks about a polite way to make this woman leave, but she doesn't seem to be planning to stop anytime soon.  
As he suddenly feels a cold touch on his cheek and a familiar voice whispering in his ears, he replies, in a shaky voice. "I d-did! But no matter how m-much I search, I can't find a-anything! And what I'm doing with whom has n-nothing to do with y-you!" He snaps back at the invisible visitor and the woman frowns, looking up at him. "Oppa, are you alright?" she asks but Heechul doesn't pay any attention to her at all.

"Yes, it has! You are my toy. And now make her leave or I'll do it!" Siwon hisses and steps behind the woman, making his eyes glow so that Heechul can see them and warns him that he is being serious about it.

Heechul sighs exasperated, knowing that he probably never could be happy again in his life either, so he unwantingly pushes the woman away and says: "I'm sorry, but you have to leave now."

She glares and takes Heechul's length into her mouth again, sucking hard and making him moan out, but he manages to step back and out of her reach. She stands up and slaps him hard across his face before turning around and hurrying out of his house.

Heechul leans against the wall and pants a bit as he is out of breath.  
"Can I at least t-take care of my slight p-problem before you start t-to torture me again?" He says under his breath while walking to the bathroom.

Siwon laughs bitterly but amused in response and whispers again into Heechul's ear after grabbing his wrist tightly. "You should've got to know me well in the time we've already spent together. You should know that I love to play with you and see you in pain. As for your little problem... Nothing is more torture for a man than a painful erection.' Siwon then brushes Heechul's erection with his finger and pins the smaller against the wall.

Heechul gasps and stiffens as he is being pressed against the wall. Fear runs through his veins as he really feels helpless in his half naked state.  
"N-no.. d-don't you dare touch me!" He means to scream in anger but his words seem desperate.  
"Let m-me go!" He tries to get his hands free to at least shield his private parts.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you again. Such a slut like you and also the descendent of the murderers of my family, it's disgusting. I'll tell you more about your family instead and you'll have to listen and suffer because you won't be able to get rid of your... 'problem'." Siwon says dangerously and laughs evilly pressing him harder against the wall so that he won't be able to escape. That is going to be so much fun.

Heechul sighs and rests his head against the wall, trying his best to ignore the slowly growing pain radiating from his member and closes his eyes.  
"F-fine... tell me, I w-want to know what my f-family did back then" he tries to sound casual but his voice proves his pain.

Siwon is satisfied with the pain he hears in Heechul's voice but he wantes to hear more pain. He wants him to suffer so he let go of one hand and lays it around Heechul's neck. He would tighten it always a bit more once in a while. "Well, you already know your ancestors were killers. But they were the cruelest of the cruelest. Even their son who was only a few years older than me killed already. They had fun at it. They didn't do it for a certian reason. If they found jewelry and stuff they took them with them but that wasn't a reason why they took innocent people's lives... They were rich, they didn't need all of those things. They just enjoyed seeing people die.. And they especially chose families.."

Heechul gasps as he feels a hand closing in on his neck and he grabbs it, trying to pull it away. "E-even if they did that...aargh.. w-why are you punishing me? I.. I wouldn't kill anyone, n-never!" He manages to say, while it iss getting harder for him to breath and the pain of his erection drives tears in his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you already? I want revenge." Siwon whispers close to Heechul's ear, letting the smaller feel his cold breath. "Your ancestors killed my beloved parents in front of my eyes and then they killed me. When I even would've been with them after death.. No, I was doomed to live on here on Earth. You don't know how it feels like to lose your parents in front of your eyes and not even after death am i able to be happy with them." Siwon tries to keep his voice strong but it isn't easy to speak about that incident so his voice breaks slightly at some parts. That causes his anger to grow and he tightens his grip around Heechul's neck once more.

"No.. please.. d-don't you think your wish for revenge is making you sadder t-than you already are? M-maybe you need to m-move on?" He whispers, shaking of the lack of breath.

"Shut up!" Siwon yells at Heechul and throws him against the wall on the opposite. "Don't you tell me what to do! It's all your family's fault!" And with that he disappears into the darkness of the night.

Heechul manages not to scream and kneels on the floor, catching his breath and stays still until he is sure that the crazy ghost is gone, before he makes his way to his bathroom..  
After one hour he goes to bed and lies down, looking at the ceiling. "Why did you guys do that? How could you kill innocent familes? I swear I would have killed myself instead of joining you guys in your killings... I would have never participated in your evil doings... I'm ashamed to have you as my ancestors..." He whispers, tearing up and turning onto his side, closing his eyes and then falling asleep.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Choi Siwon!? Are you becoming weak?! Aish! If I weren't already dead I could kill myself right now!" Siwon is angry, more than angry. He shows weakness. His emotions seem to come back. He can't let that happen. Not when he is so close to take revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Heechul wakes up the next morning and goes grocery shopping. He hasn't cooked anything for weeks. So he returns home and goes to his kitchen with two full bags of ingredients, deciding to cook some kimchi. Of course, the happenings of the last few weeks or thoughts of that ghost didn't leave his mind even for a second, but he just doesn't know what to do.. “I'm being punished for something I didn't do.. and never would do either..'“he says to himself while cooking. 

During the past week Siwon hasn't done anything but staring at the picture of his mother inside the amulet. He also has shed many tears. He misses his family so badly and the more days pass the more does his hatred towards Heechul grow. But he doesn't have the strength at the moment to torture the other. He knows he is getting closer towards his limits but he hopes before that happens he will have taken revenge on the other already. Maybe then he will finally be free, he can join his family and finally be happy again. He should check on his target within the next days, the other surely thinks already that he is safe.

Heechul eats this meal and finds himself sitting on his couch and drinking a glass of wine. He starts to drink a glass per day to calm down his nerves. That ghost hasn't shown up again, but Heechul can't let his guard down. The way he has reacted the last time meant, that the next time could be Heechul's last.  
"He will kill me for sure..." he whispers to himself, emptying his glass and leaning back against the comfy couch. He closes his eyes and listenes to the ticking sound of the clock. 

Siwon is watching the other by the time and smirks to himself. He is standing by the window - he has changed his mind and decided to pay Heechul an earlier visit - and suddenly appears behind Heechul within only a few seconds. The usual game: he reaches for Heechul's heart and squeezes it tightly, waiting for the oh so pleasurable pained expression on the latter's face. 

Heechul knows what is going to happen as he feels a cold breeze on the back of his neck, but the sudden and familiar stinging pain in his chest still surprises him and makes him scream out in pain.  
"Ahh!" He tries to stand up and create a space between himself and that ghost. 

Siwon smirks satisfied and invisible for Heechul but somehow it isn't as pleasurable as the first times he has done that to the other. The tall muscular man removes his hand and coveres Heechul's eyes as he takes his eyesight.  
"Scream as much as you want, no one will hear you," he lets him hear his voice inside his head.

As everything turns black, Heechul knows that the ghost has taken his eyesight. It isn't the first time, he has done it.  
"W-why should I scream? If you want to kill me then please just do it..." He says in a shaky voice and stops moving. Maybe he is drunk, he can't remember if he drank just one glass or maybe one bottle, but he doesn't care.  
"Y-you already ruined my life.." he adds and sways a bit. At least now he is certain that he drank more than he thought. One positive thing is that the alcohol takes away his fear.

Siwon groans, inaudible for the other. It isn't as much fun as it was in the beginning. It seems he is really becoming weak and emotional again. Pulling his hand back and giving Heechul his eyesight back, he punchs the wall hard instead. Seriously?! Now, that he is so close to take revenge?  
He plops down onto the sofa and pulls the necklace from his mother out from under his shirt. Staring at it, tears starts to fall from Siwon's face, becoming visible on the carpet. She is what he needs the most right now. If he is becoming weak again he won't be able to take revenge.  
"Umma.. I need you and your love for me.." he whispers, accidentally letting Heechul hear it. 

Heechul blinks a few times as the ghost returns his eyesight and takes a relieved sigh. But he stares at the carpet in disbelief as two drops of.. water?.. show up there. Is the ghost crying?  
Before he can ask himself more questions, a soft and really sad voice fills the room and Heechul feels it pierce through his heart. It is as if he could feel the pain, that his visitor seems to go through.  
Without thinking about it, he follows his instincts and walks to the couch to at least try to give that hurt being some comfort, even though Heechul can't see him and even though he got hurt so much by said being.

The ghost has buried his face into his hands and can feel Heechul stepping closer.  
"What are you doing?" he asks, without looking up and tries to sound dangerous, without any success though. The necklace lies on the floor and as it isn't touched by the ghost anymore it becomes visible. 

Heechul notices that something else showed up on the carpet and picks it up. It is a very old looking necklace. He holds it in his hand and altough it is obvious that the ghost doesn't want him to come near, Heechul still sits down on the couch.  
"I-I'm sorry..." that is all he says in a soft voice and he really means it. He doesn't know why but he really feels guilty for the pain this man is having right now. Heechul keeps looking at the necklace and sighs, not knowing what to do. 

Siwon scoffs. "Sorry? You? It was your family, that did that to me! I lost my family in front of my eyes because of yours! They killed me afterwards. But instead of being re-united with my family in heavens I had to stay on Earth and am still waiting to be allowed to really die!" he let sHeechul hear his anger, mixed with tears of pain.

Without having control over his emotions, tears start to roll down Heechul's cheeks.  
"I.. I know.. and I know that what my ancestors did is not forgivable.." He says and sobs silently.  
"I wish I could help you reunite with your family... that would be the least I could do.." he adds and shivers as he can practically feel the anger and pain of the other. 

The tears and sobs of Heechul send a slight pain through Siwon's heart and he decides that it will be the best to leave now before things get out of hand. He can't build up an emotional bound with the other, his enemy. Siwon stands up and just disappears from one second to the other, leaving his necklace behind. 

"W-wait..!" Heechul calls but he knows that the other is gone. He left and for the first time, Heechul doesn't feel happy that the ghost left. Is he actually worrying for the one who tortured him for all these months? No.. it is guilt.. He looks at the necklace and decides to take care of it until the ghost comes and takes it back. 

Siwon goes back to the old house and thinks and cries a lot for the rest of the day. It seems his plan to take revenge is ruined now. Ruined by the emotions he has locked away for so long. Why are they coming back now? The ghost sighs heavily and one person haunts his mind. But it isn't his mother. He shakes his head and tries to forget but Heechul remains in his thoughts.

The rest of the day, Heechul keeps thinking about a way to reunite that ghost with his family. He falls asleep on the couch with the necklace in his hand.

In the evening the ghost shows up again and sees Heechul sleeping on the couch. He notices something in his hand, his necklace! Siwon takes it and wants to disappear again as his gaze stops at Heechul's face. It is unreadable but he can see pain in it. Pain, he has caused and it makes his heart ache weirdly again. His hand reaches out and touches the once porcelain like skin of the other.

Heechul is not sleeping in a comfortable position, his back is already hurting as he tries to turn sides. But he doesn't really wake up fully to go to his bed. Giving up, he just ignores the pain and decides to sleep. As he feels a cold breeze and then a cold touch on his face, he groans and trembles a bit. The move makes him whimper softly, because of his aching back, but he doesn't wake up.

Siwon quickly pulls his hand back and sighs. He has treated the other terribly, has even marked him. And for what? To get revenge and get reunited with his family. But he should have expected that he wouldn't come far, that it was the wrong way to try and get back... 

Heechul shivers as the room gets colder and with another groan he opens his eyes, looking around him but he couldn't see anything. He is about to close his eyes until he notices that his hands are empty.  
"No!" He screams up and starts searching all over the couch, on the carpet and under the couch.  
"The necklace... w-where is that necklace? Oh noo.. I can't lose it! It must mean a lot to him.." He scolds himself while searching the whole room. 

Siwon furrows his brows and looks surprised at the other. Why would he care about the necklace and the meaning of it? He lets it hang from his hand and and makes it visible, not saying a word. It is a weird and possibly a warm feeling that is filling his heart. 

With an almost desperate look on his face the other turns around and widens his eyes, as he sees the necklace..hanging a few inches above the ground? Heechul realizes that it must be the ghost who is holding it and looks away ashamed. He feels even more guilty because he has nearly lost something that is so precious to someone. With a sigh he walks back to the couch and sits down. 

The ghost sits down beside Heechul and makes the necklace invisible again. He lets his eyes become visible, this time they aren't red but a warm brown as he looks at the other. No words are exchanged, as he is only staring at Heechul.

Heechul feels the ghost sit down beside him and for a few seconds he stiffens up, expecting pain. But as nothing happens he lifts his gaze and gasps softly as he sees the other's eyes. They are not red as they normally are. They are a warm chocolate color and he finds himself being pulled towards them. The familiar fear starts to vanish and Heechul clears his throat and forces himself to look away, in order not to lean closer to the other. He doesn't know what to say, so he stays quiet and looks at his hands in his lap.

Siwon sighs and lets his eyes become invisible again. He doesn't know why but a slight pain has filled his heart when the other has looked away. He doesn't know why he suddenly even wants Heechul to like him. Before it would became more weirder or confusing, the ghost decides to leave again and disappears. 

"Siwon..." he mutters, remembering the name from the first time, when the ghost introduced himself. He knows that the ghost has left and sighs heavily, laying back down on the couch.  
"I bet no-one called him by his name since... he died.“ Heechul whispers the last part and shivers. Somehow he starts to feel something for the other, he just couldn't describe what that feeling is.  
"The next time, he will probably try to kill me again though.." he says and closes his eyes. He doesn't want to die... but a part of him starts to think, what if the ghost really kills him? What will happen to the ghost? Will he really be united to his family then? Or will he be more lonelier than he is now? 

Back at the house of Heechul's ancestors , Siwon loses control and destroys everything that is in his way. He screams in frustration and then sinks onto his knees as he bursts into tears. Just what is wrong with him? That way, he never will see his family again. He wants to take out the necklace to look at the picture of his mother but he couldn't find it. He must have left it at Heechul's place. The confused ghost goes back to his place to get it back.

"Siwon..." Heechul continues to say that name in order to use it when the ghost comes back. He is still hung over and his back hurts, so he decides to go to bed instead of sleeping on the couch. However as he stands up with a groan, he spots the necklace laying on the floor. "He forgot it again..?" He asks himself and picks it up.

The ghost appears in the living room again just as Heechul says his name and freezes. He still remembers? His name.. He hasn't been called by his name ever since.. Ever since he has died. He shakes his head after a few moments and sees Heechul picking the necklace up. Siwon lets his arm become visible and steps closer to him as he carefully reaches for it.

As Heechul turns to walk to his bedroom, an arm showed up in front of him and it surprises him so much that he lets out a yelp and falls on his butt.

"Argh.. aishh.." he groans and rubs his hurting behind, handing that necklace to that arm.

Siwon can't help but suddenly let out a warm laughter, letting Heechul accidentally hear it. Taking the hand instead of the necklace he helps him up and takes the necklace afterwards, before becoming invisible again. He has shown the other too much of himself already.

Heechul can't help but blush as he hears the other laugh at him. It is the most joyful laughter he has heard in ages and it makes him smile too. But as he feels himself being pulled up, he tightly closes his eyes, expecting something painful to happen, but as the ghost lets him go again, he opens his eyes, only to find out that the ghost is completely invisible again.

Siwon stares at Heechul and steps closer to touch his cheek gently. "Thank you for taking good care of my necklace. It means a lot to me and I would die a second time if I lost it." he says to Heechul, letting him hear his soft voice.

Heechul shivers but not in fear, but because the ghost is being so nice to him. He even thanks him! "You're welcome.. Siwon.." he whispers and hopes that the other feels that he really means it. Slowly he starts to ask himself that maybe this ghost won't kill him after all. But it is too soon to get his hopes up.

A small smile appears on Siwon's lips and he makes his entire body become visible. He himself doesn't notice it, but Heechul is doing something with him and he doesn't know what. It makes him feel better for the first time in his long life.

Heechul blinks in surprise as the ghost somehow becomes visible in front of him. And he is smiling! His heart skips a beat. This man is looking more beautiful as no one has ever looked before and Heechul can't help but stare at the other, his mouth hanging open.

Siwon frowns softly and blinks in confusion at the other as he notices his visible state and widens his eyes. Quickly, he lets himself become invisible again and clears his throat awkwardly. "Forget what you saw," he mumbles for Heechul to hear and is glad that he is invisible again as a faint blush covers his cheeks.

The other can't help but pout as the beautiful sight vanishes again. He doesn't know what he is doing but he reaches out and tries to touch Siwon, although he can't see him anymore.

Siwon widens his eyes and jumps slightly as he suddenly feels Heechul touching his cheek. It feels weird to be touched after such a long time again but his heart jumps slightly at it. Is it a good sign?

The ghost's skin feels cold but really soft. Heechul cups the other's cheek in his hand and slowly realizes what he is doing. He widens his eyes and can't dare to move anymore.

Siwon feels his heart beating faster as Heechul cups his cheek and without knowing what he actually is doing, his lips press on Heechul's in the next moment.

Heechul is paralyzed as he realizes that he is touching the ghost who has tortured him so much over the last few weeks. But as he feels a gentle touch on his lips, all thoughts leeave his mind and he closes his eyes, returning the kiss carefully. His hand remains on the other's cheek.

Siwon widens his eyes and freezes as he realises what he is doing right now. But as he feels the other responding to the kiss everything, all anger and pain is forgotten and he closes his eyes as he moves his lips gently against the other's. It is his first kiss and it feels wonderful.

Is he really kissing a ghost? It is weird and he can't understand why he is doing it, but he doesn't want to stop either. This feels good... it feels real.. and something deep inside him sparks up. As if the world suddenly starts to turn the other way. He knows that this kiss will change his life once again and that this man will have a part in his future life. All these thoughts are running in his mind, but he isn't paying any attention as he is too busy kissing a ghost, he strangely feels attached to.

Siwon wraps his arms gently around Heechul and pulls him closer, slowly becoming visible by himself. For the first time after his death he feels something like love and being loved. All thoughts about taking revenge are just taken away and he enjoys it. He hasn't expected to ever feel any positive feelings again, except when he would be reunited with his family. His hands rest on Heechul's back and he holds the thin and fragile frame of Heechul close to himself. Heechul felels loved and the way the other is holding him, takes away his last fears and he slowly wraps his arms around the taller man, deepening the kiss softly. His mind is filled with thoughts of Siwon.

Siwon doesn't know what he is doing as he tilts his head and licks over his lips. His hands move on his own as he runs them up and down his back.

The younger shivers as he feels hands run up and down his back, and he can't help but part with his lips, letting out a soft moan as a soft tongue licks on his lips. Heechul stops thinking altogether and now is just going with the flow. This is feeling right and good and he doesn't care about any consequences anymore.

Siwon freezes for a moment at the unfamiliar sound and brakes the kiss gently as he looks down into Heechul's eyes. "Is everything alright?"

Heechul blushes as the other is surprised by his moan. "I-I'm fine.. it.. just felt g-good" he explains and wishes to sink into the ground, because this is too embarrassing.

Siwon purses his lips and nods slowly. Fortunately, he is able to become invisible and so he does. What has just happened?

A strange uncomfortable feeling spreads over his heart as Siwon disappears in front of his eyes. "Don't go.." the words leave his lips, before he can stop them.

'Don't go?' After what he has done to him? "Why not..?" he asks and clears his throat.

'Great, what shall I say now? I don't know myself why I don't want him to leave!' Heechul thinks and takes a deep breath. "I don't know... but I just know that I want you to stay here... with me" he says, meaning each word and he hopes that the other will feel the same way.

Siwon nods and remembers that the other can't see it. "Okay.. What.. Now? I have never been in that kind of situation before.."

"Neither have I..." he replies and walks to the couch again. "Let's talk about it?" He asks and pats the spot beside him. "You can sit down and.. it would be nice if I could see you." he adds the last part softly and looks down at his hands, which are trembling a bit, although he doesn't know why.

Siwon purses his lips and sit down beside Heechul as he slowly becomes visible again. "Talk.." he looks onto his folded hands, as he doesn't know what else to say.

"Okay.. first I need to know... do you still want to.. want to kill me..?" Heechul really has to gather all his strength to ask the other this one question. It is the most important question for him, because his reply will decide what they can or can't do after this.

"I.. I don't know.. I guess not?" it is more a question than an answer but Siwon really doesn't know if he wants to or not. That answer isn't what Heechul expects, but at least he doesn't just say 'yes'.

"Don't kill me.." Heechul whispers and can't stop a soft sob leaving his lips. He is tired of constantly fearing for his life.

Siwon bites his lip at the sob and scoots closer to the other as he hesitantly wraps his arm arm Heechul's shoulder. "I.. I won't.."

The softly said words are the best words Heechul has ever heard! His heart calms down and he gladly accepts the hug the other tries to give him.

"You won't be lonely as long as I am alive.." Heechul whispers and looked at the other, showing him through his soft smile that his words are true.

Siwon responds to the smile and raises his hand to rest it on Heechul's cheek. It feels good to touch someone else, to be touched, to feel something such as love and to receive it as well. Maybe that is the right way and Siwon will only find out if he tried.

Heechul's heart skips a beat as Siwon smiles at him and without losing another second he leans in and slowly kisses the other.

Siwon's heart skips a beat and he responds to the kiss immediately. Caressing the other's cheek and gently moving his lips against Heechul's and closing his eyes, a comfortable warmth fills his body. Heechul smiles softly and buries his hand into the hair of the other and pulls him closer. His body tingles in soft pleasure and he just wants this moment to last forever. The feeling of the other's lips are taking him to heaven. Siwon lets out a noise similar to Heechul's some moments ago and actually blushes at it. He pulls the other onto his lap to have a better access as he tilts his head instinctively and runs his tongue over his lips.

Heechul does 't know what they are doing, but he knows that he likes it. He is wishing to be held tight. His heart is beating fast as he finds himself on the lap of the younger one. And he thinks his heart would completly stop beating as he feels the soft tongue of the taller one on his slightly shaking lips. All he can think of is to kiss, touch, hold, taste and just.. love this man. Yes, he realizes this is love. An unconditional, unreasonable and totally insane kind of love. But he doesn't care what the world would call it. "I love you..." he whispers the words and it is as if his heart is speaking for him.

Siwon widens his eyes and his heart almost stops as he hears those words. Love? The other loves him? He doesn't know how to react. His mind iss full of.. Of everything. But hearing those words is feeling good and making him become warmer. His smile brightens and he pulls Heechul closer. Have they really fallen for each other? "I.. Love you, too.." it slips from his lips without thinking and it has to be true as he wouldn't ever say those words just for fun. His arms tighten around the other and he deepens the kiss instinctively.

Heechul's heart skips several beats and he thinks that for a second the world stopped completly. That is how shocked he is to hear the confession of Siwon. The ghost, who nearly succeded to destroy his life. But now everything is forgiven and forgotten. He smiles shyly as the other deepens the kiss. This is all that Heechul wants. As the kiss continues, the older one feels himself falling. But it isn't his body, it is all the walls he built up around his heart.. around his soul.. He lets them fall and decides to give himself to this man, knowing exactly that it might end horribly. He makes his decision and he knows he won't regret it. So, he hesitatingly moves his hips closer to the other's.

Siwon pulls Heechul closer and gasps before letting out that, to him still strange sound again as their crotches touch. Everything is new to him, those feelings towards a man; his enemy; to be so close to someone and especially that kiss. His tongue runs over Heechul's lips again and his hands go further down until they rest on the other's firm butt. Siwon feels his body burning in an unknown feeling and his heart being about to burst out of his chest, he also has a strange feeling in his stomach and around his heart but everything together feels incredibly good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two months later.**

"Wonnie!" It comes from the kitchen after something has fallen to the floor and has broken into pieces.  
"Ne? I'm under the shower!" Siwon shouts back from the bathroom. Well, even ghosts have to shower once in a while, haven't they? 

"What happened, Chullie?" It comes worriedly from Siwon after he has appeared in the kitchen, not even having cared much about wearing a towel around his waist.  
"My favourite mug.. I broke it.." Heechul pouts, kneeling on the floor and looking up at Siwon with his big innocent eyes.

The past two months have been exciting, new and full of happiness for the both of them. Siwon has learned so much, not only about Heechul but about the current time period as well. Heechul has learned much about Siwon and about his time period and their families that have lived in enmity. Well, kind of. Heechul has got to know that Siwon's family has been pretty rich for this era and Heechul's anchestors have been a family of thiefs and murderers who visited families like Siwon's and first tortured them to get to know where their money and jewelry were and then just tortured them for fun before killing them terribly. Most of the time it was first the eldest family members and then the children. In Siwon's case he has been an only child which has been untypical to that time but due to an unknown reason his parents haven't been able to get more children after him.

But Siwon hasn't been able to follow his parents into heaven. He never has sinned, never has done anything bad to have deserved it. He has thought that maybe if he would try and get revenge that he probaly would finally be re-united with his family, especially with his beloved mother. But little has Siwon known what would happen a few centuries later. 

Heechul has explained to him the strange feelings and it is called 'Love'. He likes it but aren't only man and woman supposed to fall in love with each other? And isn't it to be punished if the opposite is the case? The beautiful man has explained to Siwon that it has been forbidden but since a few decades it slowly gains more and more acceptance by the society. Siwon has also learned that religion seems to have lost its importance as Heechul is an 'Atheist' and Siwon is a strict Christian. Sometimes Heechul is pretty much annoyed by the other's talking about religion, some other times though he finds it pretty cute how Siwon looks like when he is talking about God and all that.

Siwon laughs softly and shakes his head in amusement. "It's only a mug, Heechullie. You can buy a new one." Heechul puffs his cheeks.

"It was not only a m-" He stops in his sentence as his gaze wanders over Siwon's muscular and wet body, over his broad chest to his chocolate abs and further down to... his crotch, which causes Heechul to swallow and blush hard. He has felt many times how big Siwon is but he has always been too busy with kissing the other and seeing it now is even more impressive.

Siwon follows his boyfriend's gaze and widens his eyes as he realises that he is still naked and quickly grabs the nearest towel, which only ss able to cover his crotch since it is a small towel. 

"Don't stare at me like that!" The taller man clears his throat awkwardly. Heechul steps forward as if he is in a trance and wraps his arms around the other's neck, tip-toeing for it as he eventually silences Siwon's lips with his own. The kiss starts slow and gentle and Siwon wraps his arms around the smaller's waist, bringing them closer together and causing his towel to fall to the floor. But very soon the kiss turned into a hot make out session and Heechul is now sitting on the kitchen table, nude and legs spreaded while Siwon stands in between them. Muffled moans escape their lips now and then when their now full erected members touch.

After a while Heechul breaks the kiss and much to Siwon's confusion he jumps off the table and kneels down in front of the other. With his big brown eyes the smaller male looks up innocently at his boyfriend and pokes out his tongue. Siwon widens his eyes a little after understanding what the other is about to do but before he even can get out a word of deny Heechul already licks an imaginary line along his shaft and makes him drop his head back in pleasure, a low moan slipping out of his lips. "Heechul-ah."

A few moments later Heechul has turned Siwon into a moaning mess with his cat-like tongue and before the other can come any closer he pulls away and straightens himself to drag Siwon into their bedroom. The sheets are still messy since none of them has bothered to change them but they don't care right now. Heechul feels now is the right moment and that he is ready, he just hopes Siwon won't get scared away later on as it is painful in the beginning and he knows that Siwon never wants to hurt him again. Siwon is following his boyfriend, trying to catch his breath and holding back the urge to just come right here and now.

Heechul leads his lover onto his bed and lies onto his back, spreading his legs as wide as he can and pulls Siwon in between them. Then he reaches over to his drawer and takes out a bottle of lube, handing it over to Siwon, who stares at him in confusion.

"What is that for?" Heechul blushes softly and doesn't really know how to explain. He has only read about it after all.

"Well.. You know about sex, Wonnie? You know you can do it with boys, too." He starts with a soft whisper and blushes a shade of red deeper. 

Siwon clears his throat and blushes as well, still looking confused. "H-how? I mean.. you.. we.. Men.." He stammers and Heechul silences him by putting his finger onto the other's lips.

"You.. have to prepare me well.. It will hurt in the beginning but it will fade after a little while so don't be scared if I seem to be in pain, alright?" After a hesitant nod of his boyfriend he continues to speak. "You.. you need to put this on your fingers first and then.." He clears his throat and looks away, blushing more. Instead of explaining he takes Siwon's hand and guides his fingers to his entrance. "Insert them one by one here."

"What? But- H-heechul." Siwon widens his eyes and looks at his lover in disbelief.

"J-just do it, please.. You won't regret it and it will be wonderful!" Heechul tries to convince the other.

"A-and after I 'prepared' you? I just.. just enter you with my.. with my you know?" Heechul nods, biting his lip. Siwon thinks for a moment and eventually nods.

"Okay, I will do it for you and with you." He smiles and pecks Heechul's lips. "You have to tell me what to do though."

Heechul nods and after some difficulties and awkward moments Siwon has prepared the younger as carefully as he could. Now Heechul is moaning softly and writhing slightly on their bed while Siwon's fingers keep moving inside him and then hit a certain bundle of nerves which makes him cry out in pleasure. Siwon widens his eyes, not being able to see the difference and is about to pull out but Heechul keeps him in place.

"R-right there, again. Please, Wonnie. It feels so good." He moans, looking at his lover with half-lidded eyes. 

Still a bit worried he presses his fingers against that certain spot deep into the younger one and Heechul replies with a groan and as his walls shiver and clench around Siwon's fingers he knows what to do next.

The moans are already turning him on and without having another thought he pulls his fingers out, lifts Heechul's waist and quickly but gently fills him up with his already hard and leaking length.

Heechul almost screams out and clutches on the bedsheets as only indefinite words are escaping from his lips.

But Siwon is also letting his moans out as he starts thrusting slowly into the other, after Heechul starts moving his hips on his own.

"You feel so incredibly good.." Siwon hears himself say with a groan but lust is taking over and he lifts the younger's legs as he starts to thrust faster and deeper into the other. 

"You.. can't even.. ahh!" The moaning man on the bed screams out as his prostrate is hit hard. Siwon understands and starts to thrust into the same direction, abusing the other's sweet spot. Soon both men can't hold it anymore and with just a few more pounds they come hard together. As Siwon's climax fades, he realizes that he has come into Heechul and feels guilty.

"Heechul.. I.." he starts to say but the younger just silences him with a passionate kiss. That moment is perfect and they both feel more happy than ever.

Heechul and Siwon both smile overly happy and Siwon lies onto his back to pull the younger into his arms. Heechul rests his head on Siwon's broad chest and listens to his calming heartbeat. "I love you, Wonnie.. Only you.." He whispers softly and pecks his chest gently.

"I love you too and I couldn't imagine a life without you. Thank you for showing me the good sides of life and the meaning of love, Chullie."

Suddenly a light starts to shine in the middle of the room. Heechul and Siwon are still cuddled up against each other and enjoying the other's warmth and heart beat. The light is only for Siwon to see and Heechul blinks in confusion after seeing his lover staring into the air with wide eyes and sitting up slowly.

"Wonnie? Is everything alright?" He asks carefully but Siwon seems like in trance, not making a single move. "Wonnie-ah?" Heechul tries again but fails to get his boyfriend's attention and sits up as well to follow Siwon's gaze but there is nothing to see.

"Umma.." A faint whisper leaves Siwon's lips and a sad smile appears on his lips, at the same time tears are welling up in his eyes. 

Siwon is seeing his mother, of course she is not in flesh and blood and doesn't make herself visible for Heechul. Her voice though, is for both to be heard.

"Siwon-ah.. How much have I missed you, have I called out for you, have I accompanied you but never were you able to notice me. Your narrowed anger and the longing for revenge was in your way to bring us back together. Now that you finally can love again and seemingly found the love of your life you are able to see and hear me. I watched over you the entire time, when you were angered, sad, desperate. It always hurt me, more and more by each day. And it also angered me how obsessed you have been with your idea of getting revenge. But now I'm so happy to see you again and you to be able to see me as well." Her soft voice is like music and doesn't seem to belong on earth, being too beautiful and it even causes Heechul to tear up as well.

"Umma.." Siwon whispers softly, his voice cracking and tears of joy running down his cheeks. He can't describe how he is feeling right now or what he is thinking. He wants to say so much now that he is able to talk to his mother, but he doesn't know how to and what to say just now.

"I missed you so much.." He smiles sadly. Does that mean he will go with her into heavens and leave Heechul behind, his love he has just found? Many thoughts are running through his mind, what shall he do now? How is he supposed to decide if he really has to make a decision? As if his mother can read his mind her next words are answering his questions.

"Siwon-ah.. You are to decide now if you want to stay with this boy and live a human life again or if you come with me and see your family again. No matter how you will decide. We will always love you and protect you from above." She speaks softly. "Your heart will know the right answer."

Siwon swallows and wipes his tears as he looks back and forth between Heechul and his mother. He has just shared an incredible and unforgottable moment with Heechul and wants to never miss it again. It has been so wonderful, something he has never felt before and it is as if Siwon can feel now what Heechul feels. He bites his lip. He doesn't want to decide, his mother is as important to him as Heechul has become to him over the last two months.

"Heechul.." He whispers and caresses the other's cheek. Siwon can see the tears shining in Heechul's eyes which the latter seems to try and hold back. "I'm so sorry for everything I have done to you.. For making your life a living hell because I thought getting revenge was the only way to see my mother again.. You showed me what love is, you gave me the most wonderful memories I will ever have in my life.. I love you so much.." He whispers and places an almost chaste kiss on the other's now wet cheek.

Then Siwon turns to his mother while Heechul is thinking about the meaning behind the other's voice. Can it be that he is choosing his mother over him? After they have found their happiness together? He doesn't want to lose Siwon. No matter how terrible their first encounter has been and what Siwon has done to him afterwards, he doesn't want to give up on him and lose him. He will follow him. His hand finds its way to Siwon's and interlace their fingers, squeezing the other's hand gently.

"Umma.. I think you can guess my answer.. I love you so much and missed you as much... But.. You are going to have to wait for me some more.." Siwon sniffs, a sad smile playing about his lips. He already has made his decision when he has given into Heechul the first time and has shared a kiss with him. His mother only smiles and gives a soft nod.

"I knew, Siwon. Mothers always know and I'm not mad at you nor are you father and grandparents mad at you. We only want your best and the best seems to be your love. We will watch over you the entire time and protect you as good as we can. If that's really your final decision you are ready for the next step. You will be a normal human being from now on. You won't be able to teleport anymore, nor read one's mind, nor control anything with your mind anymore. You will feel pain and love just like every other human, which will be stronger than you were feeling it while being a ghost." She explains.

"I know, umma. And for Heechul I'm willing to take this step and become a human again." Siwon smiles and looks back at Heechul. The other is smiling happily, tears slowly running down his cheeks and his eyes shining in disbelief and happiness. He can hardly believe what is just happening. Siwon is giving up his ghost side and the reunification with his family only to be with him. He mouths a 'thank you', not being able to say a word, otherwise he will burst out into another set of tears. Heechul is more than happy right now, but otherwise feels a hint of guilt for Siwon having to wait another few decades to finally be united with his family again. He hugs his boyfriend from behind and rests his head on the other's broad shoulders.

Siwon's mother smiles and nods, then she makes herself visible for Heechul as well. "Thank you for showing my son the right way again. Thank you for showing him love and anything else. I, no we really appreciate it. At first we weren't very happy, neither about the fact how our son treated you, nor that he started to like you later. But now.. after a couple of weeks, we are glad you two started a relationship. You were different from your ancestors from the beginning and that was what makes you special in our eyes and what makes us accept the two of you together." She speaks with a soft voice and a smile on her lips, while Heechul stares with wide eyes and an open mouth at the pretty woman who turns out to be Siwon's mother. The picture in the necklace of Siwon has been beautiful already but in reality she is even more beautiful, no wonder Siwon turns out to be so handsome.

"Thank you.. You can't imagine how much this means to me, Mrs. Choi." Heechul replies with a slightly shaky voice. He is just so happy and stunned and amazed and so much more at once right now that he can't stop crying. The past months have been mixed with pain, suicidal thoughts, depression and lately so much happiness that he has wondered if he really deserves this as much as having been treated so terribly before.

Mrs. Choi smiles warmly at Heechul and then looks back at her son. "Are you really sure? It is really your final decision, my son?" She wants to make sure and receives a nod from Siwon.

"Ne, umma. I'm really, really sure." He interlaces their fingers again and leans a little against Heechul. 

"Then your wish may be granted, my beloved son. Remember, we love you and we will protect you and Heechul-sshi." With these last words she disappears.

"U-umma? Umma, where are you? Why did you leave so suddenly? Am.. am I a human now?" Siwon asks and looks down at himself. He still looks like before but when he tries to make himself invisible nothing happens, nor do his other abilities work.

"Wonnie, look" Heechul points at two rings in the middle of the bed and reaches for them.

"Rings.. Chullie, I am a human now! Just like you!" Siwon smiles and takes one of the rings to look at it more properly. It has an engravement in the inside. 'Forever One'.

"These belonged to my parents and before to my grand-parents and greatgrand-parents!" He exclaims. "It means they really approve of us!" Siwon smiles brightly and hugs the other tightly. Heechul, though needs a moment to progress everything and eventually hugs Siwon back, tears of joy again escaping his eyes.

"I love you, Siwon.. So so much.." He whispers and nuzzles his face into the other's chest.

"I love you, too. You are my everything and I will always love and protect you, although I am a human now but you heard my mother. She and my family will also watch over us. You don't know how happy I am now! You are the reason for my luck, you are the reason I saw my mother again. Thank you, Heechullie. Thank you so much." Siwon sniffs softly, tears of joy also running down his cheeks. "Thank you, mother and father." He whispers, looking up at the ceiling. They remain this way for a couple more minutes before falling asleep in each other's arms. 

The following years pass perfectly. Siwon and Heechul even get married under the eyes of Siwon's family as well, of course. They can't have been any happier and so it happens to be many wonderful decades to pass in love and peace before they eventually together share the deathbead and go to heaven together. With a smile covering their lips as they fall into a deep sleep that they will never wake up from. Their adopted children have grown-up already and have children of their own. Heechul and Siwon have never told them about how they have met though and their children also have never bothered to annoy them about it nor have they asked why Heechul has this strange symbol on his chest. But the couple have written their story down. Their children have found it in their bequest but haven't thought of it as real. They had thought it was a novel or something and therefore sent it to a book publishing. The novel has turned out to be a best-seller and the money was donated to the orphanage Siwon and Heechul had adopted their children from.

There are two confusing quotes inside the book though:

_'I needed to wait centuries and do terrible things to you first before I realised that you were the one I loved.'_

_'No matter how much you hurt me, you are the one to spend the rest of my life with and with whom I want to die together.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enoyed the story and will leave a few comments<3


End file.
